Bringer of Life
by Inu-The-Silver-Fox
Summary: Fura is the new Goddess of the world and now Caim has to protect her. Without knowing what she gave up but soon he finds it was love that was her pact price. Can he over come that and fall in love with her or is the Empire going to kill another one? R
1. The New Goddess

Inu: Another fic! This one is about Drakengard! Since I love dragons and the game so why not fic about it? I hope you like it! Please R&R!!! (waves) Later!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Drakengard's characters but Fura and Coo!  
  
Bringer of Life  
  
Chapter 1, The New Goddess  
  
It's been one year after Furiae's death and Caim has still haven't forgotten about it. Still lingering in his mind while slaying these Empire nothings. The thought of her stabbing herself made him lose his balance and one of Empire soldiers got him shoving it's blade threw Caim's arm blood going everywhere while his red dragon blew flames at the others burning their rotten flesh even more. Caim regrouped and struck back by taking it's head off with the declaying blood flowing up in the sky while it fell to the ground filling it with blood like the others did. Blowing the last flame of the battle the dragon turned to him.  
  
"Caim?" She hissed. "Are you okay? We have won the battle..."  
  
'Look up at the sky...' He answered back mentally while pointing to a white dragon the seemed to have been floating in the blood lit sky.  
  
The white shimmered while the dragon roared seeing something else Caim spotted a girl on it. She was decked out in white armor white with black boots with a hilt of black sword attached to her side. Her hair was just like Furiae's. (A/N: it was dark brown if no one has played the game...) The girl's eye color was unknown to Caim but he was determined to find out where she was going.  
  
'Crimson let's follow...I'm sure she won't mind....' Caim's voice mentally was cold and emotionless. (A/N: I have no idea what the red dragon's name is.. If someone knows what it is and how to spell it then please put on your review, thanks! =P)  
  
"As you say Caim... Get on." Crimson lowerd her massive body while Caim lifted himself up on the dragon's neck as she flapped her arms the wings lifting them quickly.  
  
His arm injury wasn't that serious but it quickly got infected with the declaying blood flowing in it making it sting like mad. Wincing at the pain Caim nearly fell off but luckly Crimson kept him on while coming closer to the shimmering white dragon. The girl had no intention to meet them. Flapping his wings he lowered his air time being under them huffing some smoke at them he growled.  
  
"Coo that's enough!" The girl ordered while making him fly beside Caim and Crimson with her green eyes staring at them. "Yes? I noticed that you were following me." Pointing to the wound she sighed. "Your going have to chop that arm off if the infection gets worse. I could treat if you want..."  
  
"Fura!" Coo started to protest. "He can heal himself!" His white scales flexed in anger. Why does Fura want to help them anyway?  
  
"He'll be fine when we have reach where Verdelet is at. Don't worry his arm going to live." Crimson answered in a emotionless voice Caim uses.  
  
"Whatever, I was going to help but you don't have to be so bitchy about it." Fura glared while Coo flew higher about to leave them until Crimson nipped his scaley white tail.  
  
"I didn't mean to sound like that. That was Caim's reponse to it..." Coo started to growl with anger with Crimson fangs still on hin while saying that to Fura.  
  
Fura unsheathed her sword and pointed it right at Crimson's face forcing her to release Coo's tail. Caim got a perfect look at the black blade with a dragon with red blood stained on it with a bit white in it with white streaks on the sides. As far as Caim could tell she was a master swordsgirl she never wore her hair up Fura let her long hair flow in winds. In the middle of her white armor was a pact mark on her chest it lingered around her heart. Caim started to wonder why it was there. Sheathing her sword Fura tapped Coo's neck and he flew away in one quick motion that made Crimson and Caim look like fools for ever seeing her.  
  
"I felt something on her Caim, like a burden..." Crimson felt a hard smack on her neck it was Caim shaking his head. "I think she is the new..."  
  
'Goddess? Ha! Crimson she would surely die if she was so don't worry about it...it's time to return to the Union for a good rest, don't you say?' Caim totally flew past Fura's new duty and didn't want to believe it either.  
  
"Yes, I could use a good rest back in the Union's courtyards. I wonder where she was going though, don't you wonder Caim?" Crimson really wanted to know while she turned around flapping her wings faster trying to get back to Union's castle for a good rest. She had a fight a few large ships from the Empire and was having a bit of trouble.   
  
'You can ask me later about the new Goddess but now we have to fight to get home!' Caim order as she shot fireballs at them.  
  
Fura watched from a near by cliff and sighed she new the fight was going to last for a long time so she leaped back on Coo's back and ordered the white dragon back into battle for Crimson's sake he obeyed and took off into the sky joining the battle. Roaring Coo spat out a green intoxicating scent that made half of the ship and it's crew to melt in one simple breeze. Flapping his arms where his wings are he spit out another intoxicating beam to finish off the first ship while Fura watched she smiled. "Now you can kill them Caim." She winked.  
  
He growled in protest while Crimson finished the last of the ships with Empire soldiers falling off it. Coo arched his neck and let Fura give him a good scratch while Caim watched. She was one strange Goddess that's for sure being mad for a while then nice again what was wrong with her? Her body armor seem to shimmer more just like Coo's white scales as he flapped his wings just like Crimson. Fura finally answered a quesiton Caim forgot to ask.  
  
"I am Fura, leader of a dragon clan up in Empire country. I was going to go back but I see you Caim leader of the Union need my help in treating that injury so set your dragon down so I heal it for you." Coo nodded in agreement while land on the soft ground with dust falling around his talons while Fura leaped down waiting for Caim.  
  
"Now do you believe me Caim?" Crimson asked in their pact link while landing as well her talons filled with the same dust as Coo's while Caim flipped down holding his infected right arm now blackish blood was pouring out of it, dark declaying blood.  
  
'Yes, I do...' Caim answered back as Fura got closer examining the infected arm and walked back to her dragon as Coo's mouth open she put his arm closer to it.  
  
Crimson watched fear swelling up in her eyes as another intoxicating breath came into view this time it wasn't green as the last more like a white cool breeze feeling up Caim's arm making the blood disappear and then the arm started to heal fully without no bandges or herbs at all. Smiling at his arm Caim looked it over. It was better than new no doubt about it! Moving it slowly he saw Fura mounting on Coo and thanked her mentally and asked another question.  
  
'Are you...the...new Goddess?' Fura shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I don't know Caim if I am or not. But I do feel the burdens like she did so I guess I am until I die..." Coo watched her carefully while she added, "I could use another strong dragon pact like you, Caim think about it..." Leaping on Coo's white neck she waved. "Until we meet again Caim!" With another quick motion Coo was gone.  
  
Caim sighed mentally and leaned against his dragon Crimson. 'Furiae...' He stared at the sky where she flew away and added, 'I will not let her die again...' Mounting Crimson she took off in the other direction this time he was now going to protect not letting her die like Furiae did... Watching her flap her wings he smiled this was going to be another war with the Empire all for another Goddess. 


	2. Blood Lit Sky

Inu: Yay! My friend reviewed and liked what she read so I'm going to update again! Hehehe! One review is better than none! (smiles) Well I hope I get more reviews soon..if you don't know where it is then go to my profile and read it there okay? Enjoy the chapter! (waves) Later!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Drakengard only Fura, Aura, Death, & Coo. Those are my characters!  
  
Chapter 2, Blood Lit Sky  
  
Fura watched as she entered back into Dragon Country gasping at the site. There was blood pouring out of the lifeless dragons some even had no limbs. Her home now ruins once more all because of the Empire. Coo flapped down alittle making a perfect landing spot for Fura's jump. Looking around he gagged at that awful odor that most of the rotten flesh contained and let her off to look around her once glorious home. Most of the pacts have been slain some who did survive was the young unexperience ones. Searching for her brother Fura's heart began to sink.  
  
"Coo," She spoke sobs filling her voice. "I can't find my brother..."  
  
"Sh, I'll look around. Just don't get yourself killed ok?" Coo was worried just as bad as she was.  
  
"I won't..." Unsheathing her sword her and Coo went their separate ways for now.  
  
As Fura wandered around on the new wasteland she heard some painful hissing and looked over. A young girl and her blue dragon were barely alive still grasping the final threads of it. She moved closer to them offering some help, but the dragon hissed in rejection tossing his blood stained head closer to young girl giving Fura total view of his condition. Most of it's body was nothing more than arrow targets and there on the dragon's chest was a sword injury all the way up it's throat with blooding dripping from it. Now glancing over toward the girl she had one stab wound on her somach and that was about all mostly covered in her dragon's blood.  
  
"You sure?" Fura asked the healing question one more time.  
  
"Yes," The dragon answered with the same rejection hiss. "we are going to die anyway...the Empire was too strong this time...Fura...."  
  
"I could still help you, young one. Please let me..." Fura could not dare think about death at a time like this.  
  
"No, Fura...there are others who need you and we are not one of them..." that time the girl spoke with the blood soaked dragon making Fura walk away in tears.  
  
Coo was having the worst luck a white dragon could have! Now his 50th healing patient he was losing strength. Lowering his head Coo moaned. "Fura...I've healed over 50 people have you had any luck what so ever?" His link was strong but his strength was nearly gone.  
  
"No," She answered back trying to hide her tears. "I only found a young girl with a blue dragon that are clinging to life as we speak but they rejected my healing ideas...Coo I'm started to get worried about my brother that was the only love you let me keep..."  
  
"Don't give up now! I'm going to rest use some other dragon to look around that isn't very wounded. Fura I'm sure your brother is fine. He is the strongest dragon rider after all." He was getting quiet tired of talking and shut off their link just to rest for now.  
  
"Yes, of course Coo whatever you say..." Fura whispered to herself as she went on not thinking about the rotten odor that still filled the air. Most of it was conbined with declaying flesh that most of the lifeless dragons carried now. Tightening the grip on her sword she was determined to find her brother at any cost.   
  
Still walking over more dead, declaying corpses she shuddered at the thought of her only brother being in one of them. Slicing a dead red dragon in half Fura saw black blood pouring from it and gagged. 'This dragon had been dead even before the fight with the Empire then that means we are having other fights too...from the sky?' Twisting her thought upward she saw three more dragons up there and gasped, "My brother!"  
  
Fura could not believe her brother of all people to be up fighting other black dragons. His dragon was the wisest of all the clan and the most biggest too! She watched and held her breath this made Coo stir in his sleep the white dragon digging his talons into the earth. Aura tapped his black dragon's neck making him shoot up into the sky like a rocket flying past the other two black dragon wanna bes and sneered.  
  
"How dare you come onto my land and take away all I love and own..." Aura grasped his dragon's horns tightly and growled. "You shall pay this with your lives."  
  
His dragon was much different than those posers. His arms and wings weren't one whole limb like those were. His black scales even shined in the the fallen sun. Flapping his wings with Aura still in raged. The dragon spred his talons opening his mouth a darkness flame emerging from it. Tensing up the dragon's whole body Aura smiled. "Burn in hell..."  
  
A whole flame shot out of it's mouth as big and round as the sun causing the dragons to have no where to hide or run just to roast in hell. Watching Fura waved as the brunt black dragons fell using their blood to light up the sky. 'Blood lit sky...what a wonderful site to see after that match..." Fura thought as the victor flew down to greet his only little sister.   
  
"Fura I thought you would never come home..." Aura explained while Death snorted in agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry brother I really am! But I met another dragon pact!" Fura smiled while Aura leaped off leaving his black dragon to sink on the ground to rest huffing small black flames into the air.  
  
Aura smiled softly while pulling his blonde hair back that only went to his shoulders. Shining the same green eyes at her while fixing his black amor that matched his dragon perfectly. Pulling a grey shirt down some smiling.  
  
"Really? Who is this person Fura?" He asked while watching a certain white dragon come to view.  
  
"His name is Caim and he has a red dragon who he calls Crimson." She answered happily while Coo came up behind her resting his head on her shoulder huffing some.  
  
"Really? Caim? Isn't his sister the last Goddess that perished in the last war?" Aura asked quiet interested in him.  
  
"Yes, I believe he is a soldier in the Union...or the leader of it since all the soldiers follow him till death." The black perked up hearing his name called. Aura just patted him down once again.  
  
"Not you." He whispered. "The real thing."  
  
Aura then looked at Fura straight in the eyes. "You go find him and bring Caim here. I want to see if you are right."  
  
Fura nodded, "Yes, brother I will." Looking at Coo she smiled. "It's time to go now."  
  
He moaned lifting his head up snorting. "Not another fly mission..." He whined while she mounted him. Fura gently stroked his neck and answered, "Yes, Coo another flying mission." Flapping his wings Coo took off a few feet in the air and turned around with Fura waving at Aura.  
  
"Don't die on me okay?"  
  
"I won't Fura, I won't." Aura answered while waving back at his 20-year-old little sister watching her fade away in the blood lit sky. 


	3. All Covered In Blood

Inu: Thank you Enchained for the second review! I wish I had more though but don't worry as long as I get at least one I'm going to update as quickly as I can okay? (waves) I hope you like this chapter, bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Drakengard characters! But I do own Aura, Death, Coo, & Fura!  
  
Chapter 3, All Covered In Blood  
  
Flying alone was one thing but without any protection was another. With Coo keeping a good eye on the Empire Fura wasn't going to attacked anytime soon. Pumping his wings with force she only watched with sorrow. After seeing her home covered in flames and lifeless corpses it made her feel differently about Caim she started to understand why he acted to cold. Glancing around at the new area Fura gasped, "We're in trouble Coo..."   
  
"Yeah, I know we are Empire territory now...Fura put your legs in now." Coo's voice was more demanding than usual but she obeyed tossing her legs on his back making her sit on her knees.  
  
The flight was going to hard now since most of the Empire was patroling right, most demons anyway. Some archers glance up watching the white dragon fly over with ease and started to wonder why. Looking more closely one gasped, "The goddess is up there shoot her down now!"  
  
Fura screamed when an arrow flew past her almost nailing poor Coo in the wing. Spitting out this toxic poison at them he only melted a few their corpses nothing more than green water with their weapons stuck in the ground. Clutching her chest Fura started to feel the weight of the Goddess really come on. More like a burden form, one of seals must of been destoryed. Huffing and gasping Coo had to watch her closely and that was stupid to do since ten arrows just connected with both wings. Roaring with pain he went into a dive and crash landed on the ground hard with Fura skidding away from his protection. Her sword belt broke and was inches away from her hand grasping for it she sneered. "Come on...almost there...Ah!" Her hand was crushed under a boot of one of the Empireal demons mashing her fingers that were so close to the blade. With Coo restrained things only got worse for Fura. The blade of another divie into her back blood squirting out with a long slash after that her blood still flowing away.  
  
Coo had to watch all of it! Moving his head he smacked one in the face and sent another breath of poison right at the attackers melting them with ease but more just come in their place. Slashing at him Coo tried to fight back but with Fura in a blood mess his power was gone. Smashing just a few with his shimmering white tail while others went after Fura they were going to kill her! Holding her mangled hand she looked at Coo and nodded. She had an idea that was just as crazy as all of her others. Snagging her blade with her unmangled hand she sliced the closest around in half watching all their blood flow on her making her wounds sting like mad but it was worth it. Trying to stand Fura flared her sword forward letting the dragon in it glow.   
  
"Death to all I hate...." She whispered while smiling a light beam starting to form. "I will find you Caim and when I do...you are going to join me..." Now holding the sword with both hands Fura glared. "But first you all have to die...by my hand..."  
  
Slashing at the ground she release the beam that held deep within the sword slicing everything that was once alive into nothing more than wandering souls that should be here. Coo roared to get Fura's attention and huffed. "I'm glad that is all over but look at us..."  
  
"All covered in blood and injuried how lovely..." She murmured when turning around limping over toward her fallen dragon and leaned against his side.  
  
"You need help?" Fura turned around to find a six-year-old boy staring at her smiling. Only wearing a grey shirt with black shorts but the shirt covered them with a large stone golem behind him holding a some sort of book in his massive hand.  
  
"No," Coo answered coldly noticing Fura's glare at him.  
  
"Coo, don't be so rash... So where are you going, little one?" Fura smiled at the boy and noticed he hasn't aged in years.  
  
"To visit Caim and Crimson, wanna come?" He saw Fura's eyes shine right up.  
  
"Yes, I would love to come! But right now? I can barely move..." Coo nodded to Fura's reply.  
  
"Golem can carry you and I'm sure your dragon can walk. Besides this is the only patrol the Empire has for miles." He answered back smiling.  
  
"Fine I will take your golem offer. Coo can you walk?" Fura looked over at wounded dragon and smiled at his nod.  
  
"Yes I can. Oh, we aren't going to introduce our selves? I mean we are going to travel together after all." Coo explained watching the boy's smile get wider.  
  
"Yes, might as well..." Fura sighed. "I'm Fura, a dragon rider in search of Caim where ever he lives. And the white dragon over there is Coo even though I did say his name several times. Heh..."  
  
"Well, I'm Seere! It's good to meet you! Oh, my pact friend over there is Golem. I hope we have many travels together, Fura." He replied while moving forward motioning for his golem to follow. Fura got the free ride she wanted after feeling a gentle hand glide over her body he picked her up and placed Fura on his shoulder letting her sit down and rest while Coo followed. Looking back Fura noticed he was pulling arrows out of his scales letting the free blood pour out as her did even still.  
  
Wincing at the pain in her back Fura didn't pay attention to it as long as Caim was close that was all that she cared about for her brother's sake. With Coo lagging up behind he was in a lot of pain just as she was but never give up hope. Huffing out white flames he growled, "How much longer?"  
  
"Maybe a day or two Coo we are only at the tip of the Union." Seere answered watching Fura sigh.  
  
"Great I'm going to be heavily wound for a the next day of so.... What luck..." Coo chuckled at her sigh was flapping his making sure he got all the arrows out and smirked but the pain still lingered there so he did take it easy for a while just like Fura did.  
  
As golem followed Seere Fura sat still making sure not much blood flowed out on to his shoulder. She closed her eyes the blood loss was getting to her as she leaned against the rock warrior yawning. "Guys I'm going to rest for a while tell when we get there okay?"  
  
Seere nodded. "Of course Fura anything you say."   
  
Coo huffed some swishing his tail about as he walked this was going to be a long day for the dragon and the sleeping Goddes, one hell of a day. 


	4. Union Walls

Inu: Yay! I updated now for my Everything is the Same turn for a update. I hope I get more reviews, later! (waves)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Fura & Coo in this chapter and everything else belongs to Drakengard... (sighs) No, fair...  
  
Chapter 4, Union Walls  
  
Seere was sure taking his time to get to the castle which held most of the Union troops with a sleeping Crimson in the courtyard. Fura was getting restless if they don't hurry she was going to go in herself. Coo spread his sore wings out once then rested them on his side not enjoying the walk he was getting not at all. They were all on a blood lit trail that was made from the last battle still mostly covered in dirt. Trying not to think about he back injury she glanced down at the plants that flourished here admiring their beauty while Coo just walked on them without a care in the world.  
  
"Seere, not to sound rude or anything but can't we go faster?" Fura didn't want to sound rude but at the same time did want to speed up things.  
  
"Sure Fura! But give Coo some time to recharge I mean you did drain most of his energy with a back injury of yours." He was right she did slow him down.  
  
Nodding she looked away glancing at the passing soldiers that were on patrol. 'They most know Seere then.' She thought watching two more walk past without even looking at the boy. Still curious she leaped off of the golem's shoulder and on to Coo's back while she went rubbing his neck gently she flipped down and lost Seere on propose just to get a good look around of that place. Limping in the courtyard Fura watched Crimson wake up. Opening her yellow eyes to stare into her half dead ones she hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To see Caim of course. My brother, Aura wants to meet him." Smiling half heartedly she fell to one knee. "And to get healed if possible."  
  
Coo fell over on the ground outside the castle walls closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep once more leaving Fura to do all the dirty work. Taking off her armor she laid it down and checked her white shirt for any infection at all. Still wincing some she sighed. "I have to fix my armor again..." Moving her hands on the armor Crimson placed a claw on it to feel what it was made out of. Running one talon on it she hissed more threatening and nearly struck Fura at what she found out.  
  
"You use dragon scales?" She could not believe Fura would do such a thing!  
  
"Yes, but don't worry the dragons I got these from are all still alive and well Crimson." Fura smiled not noticing Caim behind her staring at the still bleeding back wound she got. Most of it flowed on the plants making them grow even faster than before! Closing her eyes she fell forward landing right in front of the red dragon her body shutting down for a while. Nearing closer to her he slipped his hands under Fura's body lifting her up he sneered at Crimson.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me she was here?' The dragon just shook her head.  
  
"Caim I didn't know! Seere was coming to visit just like Arioch." She reminded him.  
  
'I don't need you to remind me! Now I have a young innocent boy and a mad elf visiting me! I would rather have Fura just stay. Seere is still coming...she must of got lost.' Caim sighed keeping it in his head while carrying Fura to his old sister's room which was still covered in guards. Sliding her onto the bed he threw some old dress at her it made Caim remember his sister to well and decided it better be given away. Moving out of the room he saw poor Fura stir blood dripping on to the sheets of the bed with Coo resting outside snoring peacefully. He rentered the courtyard and sighed mentally.   
  
'She won't be a problem it's the injury I'm worried about.' Crimson shifted her stare at him.  
  
"Caim are you feeling ok? It did sounded like you cared for Fura in a..." She dared not to finish it.  
  
'Crimson, I'm just worried I mean if she dies to quickly the Empire will win again...' Turning around Caim got a good look at her window. 'She won't be up for days the Union will look after her while I go fight in battle. Coo is in no shape to fight just like Fura so let them rest in the castle under the Union's protection okay Crimson?' He gave her a good glare just to hide the fact he did like her but loving Fura was another story.  
  
"Yes, Caim that will be fine. Here comes Seere! I'm going to fly, have a good time!" Smirking at her win Crimson did take off flapping her arms the wings lifting her away into the sky while Seere rushed in with Golem still outside.  
  
Caim felt defeated and took the time to settle down in the castle's courtyard while speaking to Seere. He hasn't seen the boy for over a year and was glad he was talking to someone that helped find his sister. Looking at the boy's green eyes he knew something was up since he hasn't talked about his sister in hours.  
  
'Seere?' He looked the boy straight in the eye. 'What happened to Manah? Tell me.'  
  
"She and The Cult of the Watchers are after the new Goddess and hired a new black dragon pact to help. I'm worried that this time she will win." Seere's voice faded into a soft sob.  
  
'Don't worry as long as the new Godess is still unknown then she will never find out and I've heard Fura is doing fine I sent her upstairs in my sister's room. She is being treated as we speak.' Smiling Caim added mentally, 'When is the mad elf coming?'  
  
"Oh, she is coming with Verdelet. He says he feels a Goddess here like that can be possible." Seere chuckled smiling back noticing Caim nodded in agreement.  
  
'Oh, you would be quiet surprised from it all.' He thought while noticing a soldier rush down the stairs panting deeply.  
  
"Lord Caim!" He skidded to a halt "Lady Fura is doing well it's just the armor needs new dragon scales and well we don't have any. Could we use Crimson's?" The poor soul needed a rest as Caim nodded watching Crimson flap down.  
  
"As long as they don't kill then fine take as many as needed in these Union walls." She hissed watching her scales being pulled away to repair Fura's armor which hung high in her room as a healer wrapped her up the bandges covering her back while her shirt was still on. Many soldiers stood guard in her room just like Furiae. Caim had to shove his way through going in the room to see how everything was going for Fura and it was going quiet will indeed. 


End file.
